


Flaming Cupcakes

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Club Meetings, Cupcakes, F/M, morning after sweetness, sexy times in a back alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: You meet a sexy man in a club, he gives you cupcakes the next morning.





	Flaming Cupcakes

Bucky was not a fan of the song playing, nor how packed the club was or just how loud…everything was, but you….he had followed you as if drawn to you like a flame, with the club packed how it is, it’s not anything to bat a eyelash at when someone grinds up on you from behind.

You allow it, the way this man smells is really nice, his hands on your hips don’t stray and his body feels….really nice…strong and sure. You really like it. You lightly raise your arms and thread them behind his neck as your bodies move together, his hips moving in tighter to your backside.

Again you allow it because this is by far the hottest guy you have ever come across in this place and he’s hitting all your buttons perfectly. With how dark the club is in certain places, by the time the song is over and a new one is starting, you’re in a corner with him grinding back against you so hard, the feel of his cock is easy to feel behind his pants.

His hands are now full of your breast as he kneads them through your dress as his lips find your neck and start giving you love bites. You moan and grind back into him making him growl into your skin as you keep doing it, driving you both crazy.

When you finally turn your head enough to find his lips with your own, it’s sloppy and messy and so fucking good. This is a man that likes being in control, his kiss dominates you and all you can do is take it as your fingers keep digging into the hair at the base of his skull.  
______________

At some point you both stumble out of a back exit door before he just hikes you up in his arms so you have no choice, but to wrap your arms around his shoulders and your legs around his waist.

There is no foreplay here, only heat as you both go back to making out, with your dress ridden up like it is, when he takes one hand and unzips his fly, his cock has no issue finding your pussy, after all, you hated wearing panties.

He huffs out a small laugh at that before it turns into a growl as you grind down onto him, taking nearly all of him in one go and it feels fucking fantastic. He seems to agree, before his lips finds yours and his hips start fucking into you without mercy, you high pitched moans get eaten up by his mouth and you wonder if you can talk to him into coming home with you for the night.  
_______________

The next morning you wake to strong arms, flesh and metal wrapped around you from behind as the brunette sleeps and you smile a secret thing as you snuggle back into him more.  
________________

Later in the morning when both of you are awake and dressed again, he packs a few things for you in a brown paper bag, something that smells so good you just have to peek inside and….

“Are these cupcakes?” You ask softly, looking back up at Bucky.

His smile is shy, so unlike before, but you really like it and you like how he comes closer and runs the backs of his knuckles over your upper arm. “Yes, I made way to many yesterday so.” He trails off shrugging and ok wow, he can bake.

“I….” You don’t know what to say.

“Can I uh call you sometime?” He ask, he looks shy, but he’s going out on a limb and well….you’re not sure if you’re ready to say goodbye yet so this…sounds like a wonderful idea.

“Sure i’d love that.”


End file.
